Jump Down on Jump Street
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: A little vingette of Jump Street drabbles.
1. Jump Street

Disclaimer: I do not own 21 Jump Street

**Disclaimer: I do not own 21 Jump Street. Oh, there is a lot of angst in this and some Hanhall so I hope there's something here for every Jump Street fan. Also, reviews are the Hanson to my Penhall so you know what to do :)**

**JUMP STREET**

**T**homas Hanson looks down at the bullet wound in his chest and lets out a heaving sigh before closing his eyes and going home. Home to see his father yet once again.

**W**ishing didn't do you any good, especially when that wish was something impossible – the wish that just maybe – maybe – he would look at you the way he looks at her.

**E**verything is difficult, nothing comes easy. It had been a lesson his father at taught him and instilled into him like "please" "thank you" "yes ma'am" and "no sir." Except his father probably didn't know how difficult this was – knowing that you don't look at her like you look at him and knowing you never can. Because face it, she'll never be Doug Penhall.

**N**ames don't mean much, especially to a guy like him. But one name meant everything, the whole world in fact. It was a name that brought together two very different men, it was a name that instilled justice in the society, it was a name that popped gum, cursed teachers, wore ripped jeans and flannel print shirts. McQuaid. To Tom Hanson, that was the only name that meant anything.

**T**ime was running out. They had to catch that son of a bitch that had Judy. No one messed with anyone on the force, especially Jude, without asking for trouble. Doug shoved the scared looking, acne ridden teen against the locker while Tommy patted his cheek gruffly, "Tell me where she is, Davy, or you'll never see the light of day again."

**Y**outh can never last. Despite the wishing, despite the serums, despite the surgeries, nothing can keep you youthful. It's a fact of life. Everyone ages, including the officers at Jump Street. They knew it was part of the job before signing on but when Fuller released them from the undercover duties, they didn't imagine the pain would feel quite like this.

**O**nce upon a times and happily ever afters are only found in fairy tales. Tom Hanson learned that a long time ago – nearly ten years ago. There was no such thing as a happily ever after, only a time where things might just not be as bad as you thought. Doug Penhall was determined though to change all of that. He vowed to himself he'd make Tom see the happily ever afters, even if that meant he'd become his own Prince Charming.

**N**ow was the time. Tom knew there was no going back now. If he walked into that building, he would never come out alive. He would die in there. Was he ready? Was he prepared? If it meant saving a life, if it meant saving Doug's life, then yes. It was all worth it.

**E**nigma: that was the perfect word to describe Tom. He wasn't the type of guy to spill his guts out to just anyone. It took someone special to make him open up if even the slightest bit. No one thought that being threatened with having Doug sit on him would make him talk but it did. He talked. He told them everything.

**J**ustice had always been important to him, ever since Charlie pulled up to the front of the high school with his head down and his eyes moist. Tom knew that there had to be justice. No one deserved to die. Not his father, not anyone. So as the gun balanced in his hand, he glared at her killer and swallowed so hard his throat hurt. Don't kill him, Hanson, he thought to himself. Sighing, he put down the gun. This wasn't his life to take. No life was his to take.

**U**nhappiness was not something new to the team. Unhappiness came with the job. There would be times when things wouldn't make sense, there were times when they didn't catch the guy, there were times when they were shot, when they were in the hospital, and when they died. But nothing prepared him for this. Nothing prepared him for the death of his friend, his brother, his lover – Tom Hanson.

**M**atches never seemed to light when he needed them. He growled as he slid the stick against the wooden box. A flame flickered and he smiled as he held the flame to the cigarette. He hadn't wanted to start smoking. All his life he thought it to be a disgusting habit but now, now it was the only thing that calmed him, made him forget. Made him forget that if he had just gotten there sooner, that boy wouldn't have had to die.

**P**ennies in the fountain flickered as the sun hit them. They flickered with a false hope, a false hope of life. Doug rolled his eyes as he flipped the penny off his thumb. It hit the bottom of the fountain and he closed his eyes and begged, "Please let her be alive. Please don't let them be hurting her again. Please let me find her."

**S**inging wasn't something he was too fond of. Especially karaoke. But when Jump Street had a karaoke night, he couldn't exactly say no. So as he adjusted the mike and looked out to the crowd, he saw Doug's face and it gave him peace. He could do this. He could arrest, fire a gun, and even shoot people if it came to it, surely he could sing War! (what's it good for). Surely he could.

**T**races of lack of sleep lined his face. He groggily walked over to his desk and flopped into the chair. He would have to get rid of that damned Whip Cream if he ever wanted to get some sleep. Damn Doug and his damn Whip Cream!

**R**eaching out, his hand brushed his left cheekbone. Doug smiled at the touch. He was perfectly created, perfectly chiseled, perfectly perfect. And oh those cheekbones! Did Tom even know what he was doing to him? Of course not. Doug laughed silently as he planted a kiss on his partner's forehead. So this was what it was like to fall in love!

**E**agerness overcame him as he tore open the box only to find a…whoopee cushion? Tom shot Doug a look as Doug explained what it was for. Now, Tom wasn't too thrilled with the idea of sitting on a whoopee cushion but it was the thought that counted. Doug might be taking this whole apology thing too far, but at least he was sorry. He was sorry and he cared. Suddenly a whoopee cushion didn't seem like such a bad gift.

**E**veryday you learn something new. Today Doug Penhall learned that despite how much you love someone, it doesn't to you a bit of good. They always leave. They always leave and never come back. The apartment door creaked open and Tom walked over and wrapped his arms around Doug's neck, "I had to step out and clear my head. You didn't worry did you?" Tom asked. "Nah," Doug shook his head, "Not a bit." Every day you learn something new. Today Tom Hanson learned that Doug Penhall is a terrible liar.

**T**he memories were a comfort. They provided a shelter to him when life was tough. When he was down, all he had to do was remember, remember Jump Street, remember Judy, remember Ioki, remember Fuller, remember Penhall and he was instantly put in higher spirits. He would give anything to be back at Jump Street. Anything at all. Doug had been right. It wasn't the job, it was him. His bed was made, now the only thing Tom could do was sleep in it. And think of what was. And what could have been. At Jump Street.


	2. We Never Thought We'd Find A Place

**We **never knew what we were getting ourselves into by accepting this job. We had know idea of what lay ahead of us down this road, rather it be pain, hurt, friendship, comfort, tears, laughter, torture, hate, love, or romance. Jump Street gave us all of that and we will always have those memories of a life spent on Jump Street.

**Never **in his life had Tom Hanson imagined he would be lying there next to another man. But then again, never in his life had he imagined he would meet a man like Doug Penhall; a man who single-handedly would change everything he had ever believed or question. A man who could break his heart or give it wings with just one look.

**Thought**s streamed through his head as he looked down at the body lying just inches away from his feet. If he had turned around just a little sooner, if he had pulled his gun, if he had done it all differently, maybe her life would be spared. It was amazing what all you could do in those missed seconds. Those missed seconds that had cost her her life.

**We'd **always be friends, or at least that's what they had thought. They never expected to lose each other, to grow apart over the years, and eventually loose touch. "Daddy!" A little girl cries as she rushes to her father with a folded photograph in her sticky hands, "Who's this of!" "That," her father says, "That's just a bunch of my friends and me." "I've never met them!" The little girl says, a pout forming across her face. "That's because Daddy made a mistake and left them behind." "Why, Daddy?" "Because Daddy thought it was what was best." "Was it?" She asks. "No," Tom Hanson shakes his head, "It wasn't."

**Find**ing the body was the easy part, proving that the suspect committed the murder, that was what was hard – even for two of the finest officers known to Jump Street. Fuller hoped he had made the right choice by assigning these certain two officers to the case. "Got all the info you need?" He asked them with nervousness in his voice. "Sure thing, Cap!" They said before turning to each other and shouting, "THE MCQUAID BROTHERS!" so loudly that their voices bounced and echoed off the walls. Captain Adam Fuller sighed and shook his head as he watched them turn and leave both clad in tattered jeans, flannel shirts, bandanas, combat boots, and ear pericings. Had he made the right choice assigning them this case? Most definitely.

**A **hug was sometimes all it took to get someone to share what was troubling them. As Tom Hanson wrapped his arms around Judy Hoffs and swayed her side to side, he never expected that what had been troubling her was one of the most horrific nightmares a girl could go through. "He…raped me," her voice was raspy and her eyes were flooded with tears. Tom held her tighter in his arms and vowed never to let her go.

**Place**ing a hand on the young officer's shoulder, Captain Fuller stared him square in the eyes and said, "Hanson, you are a good officer, one of the bests I have and I can't risk kicking you off the force as much as I'd really like to right now. I know if I kick you off, the program will suffer greatly so I'm going to let you stay on. On one condition: never, ever steal a school bus again." "Borrowing, sir, borrowing with every intention of returning it," Tom Hanson grinned sweetly at Fuller. Fuller bit his lower hip and inhaled sharply, "HANSON!"

**Where** there was trouble, there were the McQuaid brothers. They almost seemed to hunt it out, look for it, and thirst after it. It was just their first day at Will Turner High and already they had gotten in two fights and been sent to the principal's office three times. Sighing, Principal Norrington placed in head in his hands and let out a small moan. There they were – ripped jeans and all – for the fourth time in one day. Norrington dreaded looking up at them. Something about these boys was trouble and he just knew they wouldn't get far in life. They were the time that would never amount to anything. In fact, that scrawny one, he speculated, would probably wind up working at a bowling ally or some other pathetic excuse of a job.

**We **knew coming into the job that we might lose one of our own. We just never really prepared ourselves for the pain we'd experience when we received the phone call saying that Officer Tom Hanson had been shot in the chest and died instantly. No amount of training, no amount of teaching could have ever prepared us for that.

**Belong**ing has always been important to me. I always knew that if I were to ever accept a job, I'd have to feel as if I belonged there. That's how I felt when I accepted the job at Jump Street. The moment I walked through those doors, I knew that I just belonged there. I don't have that feeling any more and I suppose it's time I go on to find another place where I'll feel that same feeling of belonging. I never used to feel like I'd find a place were I belonged but Jump Street proved me wrong. Now all I have to do is find another place where I'll feel the same belonging. I doubt any other place can compare though to Jump Street.

A/N: I'll continue with the next part of the song for the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
